Trailers have been towed behind vehicles in some form for centuries. Modern trailer towing packages typically include a receiver hitch mounted onto the rear of the vehicle which receives a trailer hitch assembly. These hitch assemblies are typically ball hitches, pintle hitches, pin hitches or other types of trailer hitches. The hitch of the trailer is normally raised over and lowered onto the trailer hitch assembly on the vehicle and locked into place.
One problem with the typical trailer hitch assembly is they are normally usable for only a single purpose. This often requires that an individual keep an inventory of a plurality of hitches for different purposes or for use with different types of trailers as well as heights of trailers.
Another problem with these types of the trailer hitch assemblies is the height of the hitch assembly. There are many different heights of vehicles as well as heights of trailers. Often a trailer will not be level when mounted to vehicle which not only causes issues with the load carried by the trailer but can also create unsafe conditions while towing such a trailer.
Receiver hitch systems are often used for different applications. For example, a receiver hitch may include a trailer towing ball or pintle hitch assembly. Another receiver hitch may be used for mounting a cargo compartment to a vehicle. Another receiver hitch may be used to mount a bicycle carrier to a vehicle. This requires a multitude of different receiver hitch assemblies to be purchased and stored.
There have been several attempts at solving these problems. One such attempt is Quick Hitch manufactured by Action Accessories, Portland, Oreg. Another attempt is the Rapid Hitch, manufactured by Andersen Hitch Division, Idaho Falls, Id. Another attempt is the Tow & Stow by B&W Trailer Hitches, Humboldt, Kans. Those trailer hitches do provide height adjustment and quick change-out, but are still do not solve the problems discussed above.